Long Wished Love
by Ashura Satoshi
Summary: Ash and May are helplessly in love with each other. After stopping at a Pokemon Center, how will their relationship advance to the next level? Advanceshipping. SatoHaru AaMayL AshxMay
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I felt like writing another advanceshipping one-shot, so I thought why not? Hope you enjoy it! Read and Review. (Or else)**

* * *

Ash, May, Brock, and Max had a long day behind them. Ash had just won his final gym battle. May just won another contest, and Brock and Max had been busy navigating for a nearby Pokemon Center. After restless hours of walking without any breaks, they finally came up to a Center.

"Ow…my aching feet…" Ash complained.

May, having a lifelong crush on Ash, smiled at his childish whining. "Come on Ash! I'll race you there!" And with that, she took off at a quick pace, despite the fact of walking for so many hours.

"Hey! Come back here!" Ash shouted, playfully chasing after her.

"What is with those two?" Max thought out loud.

Brock was probably the least dense when it came to love in the group. He had a good hunch that May had liked Ash ever since the beginning of their travels. How she would always be "the damsel in distress," flirt with him, and even steal quick stares at him. Not only that, but he also guessed that Ash had felt the same way about her. He noticed how Ash was always willing to save May, encourage her at her contests, flirt back, as well as staring at her. Brock smiled and lightly chuckled. "It's something you'll understand better when you're older Max."

Max frowned, not understanding what Brock had meant, but shrugged it off.

The two had walked into the Center after the other two challenged each other to their friendly race. As the sliding doors opened, it revealed May directly on top of Ash. Both of them were giggling like small children, not even noticing Brock and Max watching them with interest.

Brock smirked. "Guys? I think that's enough."

The two teens looked up at Brock and blushed furiously. The two quickly got to their feet and looked away from one another.

"Let's just go get our room," Ash said, trying to change the subject.

"Ok…if you insist," Brock replied.

The four walked up to the Nurse Joy behind the counter.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center. How may I help you?"

"We're here to get a room," Ash announced, as he was quickly cut off by Brock.

"Nurse Joy! With your skills to cure Pokemon and my skills of breeding Pokemon, I know we were destined with eternal love-"He trailed off as he was pulled by his ear for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you're coming with me, Romeo," Max said as he dragged Brock away.

Ash and May giggled to themselves.

"I'm sorry, but what were you saying?" Nurse Joy said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"We're here to get a room with 4 beds," Ash replied.

"Alright! Here you go! I hope you enjoy your stay here!" Nurse Joy sent the raven haired boy a quick smile as she handed him the room key.

"Thank you!" Ash and May said in unison.

"Are you two a couple?" The Pokemon nurse abruptly blurted out.

"WHAT?" The two exclaimed, setting their gaze towards the ground.

"Well are you? I just had to ask because you two look so cute together!"

"N-No…we're just friends," Ash stuttered.

May sighed. "Yeah…just friends."

"Oops! My mistake…But are you sure?"

The two teens blushed and ran from the nurse, in a desperate attempt to avoid more embarrassment.

In an awkward silence, the duo walked around the center and eventually found their room. "Let's see…oh! Here it is!" Ash triumphantly said as he unlocked the door. As he was trying to put the key in the lock, May began to stare at him. "…Gosh…he is so handsome…"

Little did she know, she began to stare for a bit too long than she intended to and just ended up being frozen in place.

"Um…May? May? May!" Ash snapped.

May broke from her trance. "Huh what? Oh! Sorry Ash!" She said as she began to blush.

Ash smiled. "It's not a problem, May. Let's go inside and wait for Brock and Max."

May returned his kind smile. "Yeah! That sounds good!"

Ash walked into the room first with May following in close behind. They took a look around the room and coincidentally, there were only 3 beds. Aside from that, their room was pretty nice. A huge plasma screen TV, a bathroom, and a balcony.

"Uh…May? There are only 3 beds."

May wanted to reply with "You can just sleep with me, Ashy!" But she thought it would be too awkward for the two of them, so she just kept quiet. "It's ok…I can sleep on the floor."

Ash protested. "No, May. I can sleep on the floor just fine. You take the bed. Besides…I've brought my sleeping bag with me, see?" He said as he pulled out a light blue sleeping bag from his pack.

May seemed to think about it for a moment, but sighed in defeat. She knew there was no stopping Ash from changing his mind. "Alright…"

May brought him in for a tight hug.

Ash seemed to tense up for a second, but slowly wrapped his arms around the young girl's waist.

They both stood there in silence, enjoying each other's warmth.

As they pulled away, the door to the room flung open. It was Brock and Max.

"Hey guys," Max said.

"Where were you guys?" May asked curiously.

"Oh…just giving Brock a piece of my mind," The boy said with a smirk.

The trio looked at Brock, who was rubbing his ear in pain. "My ear! I can't feel it!"

Ash and May chuckled to themselves and shook their heads.

"Well…let's get to sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us," Brock said to the group as his ear began to get better.

Just as Brock said this, he took a look around the room. "This sure is a nice room. But there are only three beds. So who is going to share?"

Ash cut in. You guys are going to take the beds. I'll sleep on the floor.

Brock shook his head. "Ok then…"

Without much more conversation, everyone changed into their nightwear and slipped under the sheets of their comfortable beds.

As May got into her bed, she looked over at Ash as he set up his sleeping bag. She smiled and shut her eyes, until she went into a deep slumber. Brock, Max, and Ash had done the same shortly after.

* * *

"No Ash! Please don't die! I love you!"

"I'm sorry May…but my life ends here. Do well in your contests, and just remember that I'll always love you…"

A tear fell from May's eyes and fell onto Ash's weak body. He couldn't be dying…this wasn't true!

* * *

May was unable to wake up from her horrid nightmare, and instead, stirred and whimpered helplessly in her sleep. Out of all people, this woke up only one person.

"May? Wake up!"

It was Ash. He was gently shaking her body to help her escape from her dream. She began to slowly open those pure, sea colored eyes that he had grown to love.

"Ash!" She quickly sat up in her bed and threw her arms around Ash's stomach, burrowing her head into his chest as fresh tears escaped her eyes, drenching Ash's clothes.

Ash quickly returned the hug and did his best to reassure her. "Shh Shh…May it will be alright…Please calm down."

The Kanto native couldn't help but blush a bit from the close contact of affection the two were exchanging. But he didn't care. He was focused on calming down May.

After minutes of holding each other, May's tears had finally come to an end. "Thank you, Ash."

Ash smiled to her and raised her chin, bringing her eye level to Ash. "Not a problem, May. Now I want you to get some sleep, ok?"

May nodded to the boy and rested her head onto the soft pillow.

Ash was just about to get off of her bed, until she stopped him. She had wanted to ask this, and now seemed like a good time for her. "A-Ash? Could you…sleep with me for tonight?"

Ash immediately went bright red. "Um…wouldn't that be a bit…?"

"What?"

"Awkward?"

May shook her head. "No…I don't think I can go back to sleep alone after my nightmare."

"Are you sure?…"

May nodded.

"Ok then…"

After taking a deep breath, Ash slowly crawled under the covers and immediately went to the far right of the bed to avoid being too close to May.

Ash began to get into a comfortable position, until he was interrupted by a sweet voice that he all knew too well.

"A-Ash? Would it be ok if you scoot a bit closer? I'm a little cold."

Ash became flustered. He had never been so close to a girl before, much less sleep next to one in bed together.

"U-Umm…sure May."

He took his time as he proceeded to gradually shift closer to May.

Soon enough, their arms were touching. As soon as they came into contact, May sighed in content, but it wasn't quite enough for her.

"A-Ash…can you…um…hold me?"

Ash backed away a bit. "W-What?"

May too…was nervous for asking. "Sorry, it's still a bit chilly," She said, giving a nervous smile.

"Well…I guess it would be ok."

Ash got even closer to May as he carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. In response, May snuggled into his body as she put her delicate hands on his chest.

"Thanks, Ash."

"No problem M-May."

The two remained in silence as they secretly enjoyed the way they were cuddling with each other. May was the first to break the dead silence.

"Ash…I have something I need to tell you."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Well…you see…I really…"

May gulped. She was about to confess, but couldn't find the courage to do so.

She took another deep breath and pushed all of her confidence forward into what she was about to say next.

"I really like you."

"Aww…May. I really like you too. You're the best friend anyone could ever have."

May facepalmed at his denseness. When people said he was denser than a rock, they hadn't been joking.

"No Ash…I- love you."

"W-Wha? You love me?"

She sighed. "Yes Ash. Ever since I've began my journey with you, I instantly fell for you. You taught me everything I know about Pokemon including how to care for them. As we grew closer into friendship, I realized that a friend isn't enough of what I see you as. So… I was hoping that maybe you could be my b-boyfriend…" She said with a tinge of hope in her confession. To her surprise…Ash leaned his face closer to hers and put his lips over hers in a passionate kiss. She went wide eyed as their lips came into contact, but slowly returned the affection. They stood like that for several seconds until Ash broke it, much to May's dismay.

Ash looked at her innocently. "Would that mean anything?"

May was still surprised and had her mouth slightly agape.

"Does that mean that you…"

"Yes May…I guess I could say that I feel the same way. Every time I would look over at you, I would get a feeling as if Butterfrees were flying in my chest. And that I would always have these weird dreams about you and I." I've tried to forget about these strange feelings and put my training first, but it would never leave me.

May smiled and couldn't help but feel teary eyed. I mean, who wouldn't? Her lifelong crush had just admitted that he loved her too and took her first kiss she ever had. Something she would never forget.

"Oh Ash!" May exclaimed.

Ash grinned. "Is it ok if I kiss you again?"

May giggled. "Of course."

The two leaned into each other and pushed their lips together into another passionate kiss. However this one had been more passionate and loving than the last. As they kissed, Ash's grip on May's waist tightened as he rubbed her back with one of his hands in a circular motion. In response, May deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around the boy's neck as her tongue asked for entry to his mouth. Ash was shocked as he felt her tongue, but gladly accepted it. The two continued their make out session until they were rudely interrupted.

"AH! ASH IS KISSING MY SISTER!"

It was Max.

He began to make a dash out the door without even turning back for a second. This caused Brock to be woken up from one of his Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny dreams.

"Huh? What's going on?"

The new couple blushed.

"Why are you guys in the same bed? No way…Ash got a girlfriend before me! NO!"

Brock also made a run for it. He quickly made a dash out of the room and chased after Max.

May giggled quietly to herself as Ash smiled at her. He pressed his lips against hers again as she happily returned it. This kiss sealing their new relationship…as boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

**(A/N) I'm planning on making another Advanceshipping story, except it's not going to be a one shot. But an actually story instead! It should be up soon, so I hope that you all enjoy it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I originally had this in my "Ash and May" one shot collection fic, but I decided it would be better to just add the chapters in the original fic. Chapters 2 and 3 are already up, but I'll get started on Chapter 4 soon. Peace!**

* * *

After the new couple had finally pulled away from their kiss, they decided it was time to go find their other fleeing companions, Max and Brock.

As soon as they had been caught making out in one of the 3 beds in their room, they had run away in shock. Max from the traumatizing scene of his role model kissing his sister and Brock from the dense trainer who had somehow managed to get a girlfriend before him.

Throwing the covers off, Ash threw on his blue and white hoodie over his black shirt, whilst May pulled on her shoes, gloves, and tied her bandana around her head.

"Ready to go find the others?"

The brunette haired coordinator nodded her head. "Yeah…but when we get back…can we go back to sleeping together?"

Ash nodded, with his smile never leaving the corner of his lip. "Of course May, you're my girlfriend now, aren't ya?"

She blushed. "Yeap! Now let's go!"

Ash's new girlfriend grasped ahold of his hand and lead him to the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

…

* * *

Once they had arrived, their eyes scanned across the lobby, and in the corner, they could see two people crawled into a fetal position.

Taking a better look, it was Max and Brock. Max was helplessly crawled up in the fetal position, sucking his thumb, and his face was pale as if he had seen a ghost.

And one the other hand, Brock had anime style tears streaming down his face as he painfully moped over Ash's luck in both battles and now love.

"Um…guys?" Ash finally asked.

Both of their companions looked up at the raven haired boy before returning back to their traumatized states.

"Is everything alright? What's going on?"

The two turned around to see Nurse Joy with a concerned look on her face as she was awaiting an answer from either of the teenagers.

"Our friends…they've been like this ever since my girlfriend and I…umm…" Ash stuttered.

"Wait! Didn't you say that this young lady wasn't your girlfriend just a little while ago?"

The raven haired boy blushed before replying. "Well…uhm…"

"We've just started dating!" May cut in, locking arms with her boyfriend.

Nurse Joy smiled. "Congratulations to you both! Now…what are you going to do about your friends? They looked upset."

"That's the thing…we're not really sure what to do…" Ash said.

"I think I know just what to do."

Nurse Joy walked over to Brock and said in her sweetest voice. "Brock, sweety. I need you to head back to your room and rest, okay?"

Brock then immediately got up and rushed back to their room, calling out. "Anything for you Nurse Joy!"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped before turning to Max.

"I got this one," May confidently said.

"Max…" She started to say in a confronting manner.

"GET BACK TO THE ROOM OR YOU'LL NEVER EVEN LIVE TO SEE YOUR FIRST POKEMON!" She finished as loud as she could.

"Gah! I'm on my way!" Max took off.

Nurse Joy and Ash sweatdropped as they watched Max run fast on his heels back to the room.

"Well…that was interesting, but we should probably head back too," Ash stated.

"You're right! Let's go Ashy!"

The brunette haired coordinator wasted no time in dragging Ash along back to their room, her fingers entwining with his as she squeezed his hand.

Nurse Joy then watched as the last of the Hoenn group disappeared up the stairs. "Young love…" She smiled, before returning to her front desk.

…

May and Ash soon arrived back to their room to find Brock and Max fast asleep.

"Ready to get back to bed?" May innocently asked.

Ash chuckled. "Yeah let's get back to bed."

May removed her bandana, gloves, and shoes, whilst Ash removed his sweatshirt, shoes, and gloves.

Slowly crawling into bed together, May and Ash sighed in content from returning to the warmth of their bed. But of course, a majority of the warmth came from the radiating heat of each other's bodies.

...

May turned her head and looked over to her boyfriend and happily kissed his cheek before laying her head on his chest.

Ash smiled as he wrapped an arm around her back before leaning in to place a short kiss on May's lips, before the couple dozed off.

* * *

Morning now arrived as the bright rays of sunlight shone through the curtains of their room.

Brock, the eldest member of the group woke up to find Max fast asleep in his own bed and the famous couple sleeping in each other's arms in the other.

Smiling slightly to himself, he shook the two awake.

"Time to get up you guys. We should head to the next town soon."

Just the sound of retraveling brought Ash back to his feet.

"What are we waiting for? Let's leave now!"

The sudden disappearance of Ash in bed caused May to uncomfortably stir in her sleep. "Ash?" She mumbled as her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, May. Your boyfriend already took off, so let's get ready and meet him downstairs okay?"

She nodded as she slipped on the remainder of her clothes and headed down with the rest of their traveling group.

"What kept you guys?" Ash impatiently flailed his arms.

May giggled to herself before jumping into Ash's arms and burying him in a frenzy of her kisses.

Ash was needless to say flushed at the sudden affection of his girlfriend especially in public, where they were earning a few stares from people around the room.

"Well t-then," the raven haired boy cleared his throat, while May was still in his arms. "Let's head to the next town!"

Brock and Max smiled as they followed the couple through the lobby and out of the Pokemon Center and in the direction of the next town.


	3. Chapter 3

Alas, the group had finally arrived in the next city. The second they arrived, they immediately checked into their local hotel to stay the night. As soon as the next day would come, they planned on returning home. They had decided on Brock returning to Pewter City, Max going to Petalburg by himself, and Ash and May would go back to Pallet Town together.

Right at this moment, the Hoenn group had just rented two rooms. One was for Brock and Max, while the other was for the couple.

Stretching his arms out, Ash threw his backpack to the side, while May did the same, only with her fanny pack.

"So Ash…it's almost dinner time, so why don't you and I get something to eat?"

Turning his head back to his girlfriend, Ash smiled. "Sure. That sounds great, May."

Returning the same smile, the two headed out of their room to check up on the others.

_…_

_Knock Knock_

After a few moments, the door opened to reveal Brock standing on the opposite end of the couple with Max flopped lazily on one of the beds.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Hey Brock. May and I are going to head out to dinner together, so in the meantime can you watch Max and get something to eat with him?"

The dark skinned man grinned. "Of course, I can just take him to eat in the cafeteria…hehe, so is this your guys' first date?"

They both nodded as May took Ash's hand in hers, while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Haha…well you two have fun. Don't stay out too long."

"Thanks Brock, we'll see you later," Ash said.

The eldest of the group shut the door as Ash and May headed out of the hotel.

"Ash? Is this the restaurant you're taking me to?"

"Yeah. I read all about it online and they said it was quite good."

Nodding, May walked in with Ash following in closely behind her.

* * *

Stepping inside of the restaurant, the two were greeted by a fancy dressed waiter.

"Hello, will it be just the two of you?"

Ash nodded. "Table for two, please."

"Right this way."

Ash and May wandered around the restaurant, while following closely behind their waiter.

"Here you are. Table for two."

"Thank you," Ash smiled.

"Now can I get you two something to drink before I take your orders?" The waiter asked as he handed the couple menus.

"A coke for me, please," Ash said, his eyes never leaving the menu.

"And for the lovely lady?"

"Some water would be nice, thank you."

"Certainly," He replied before leaving their table.

…

"So…how do you like this so far, May? Are you enjoying yourself?"

May looked up to see Ash fidgeting nervously in his seat, but responded with a smile. "As long as I'm with you Ash, anything is good for me," She said, setting her hand over his.

The boy blushed as he wrapped his hand around May's, entwining their fingers around one another, lovingly.

"I feel the same exact way, May."

It was her turn to blush as she smiled nervously at the boy. "I love you, Ash."

Almost instantly, Ash replied. "I love you too, May."

…

Hearing footsteps near them, the two looked to see their waiter walking towards them with their drinks.

"Here's one coke for the gentlemen…and one water for the young lady…"

"Thank you," The couple said in unison.

Pulling out a pen and notepad, the waiter said, "May I take your orders now?"

"Are you ready to order May?"

Ash's girlfriend nodded and turned to the waiter. "I'll take the pasta."

Scribbling down the order, the waiter turned to Ash. "And for you, sir?"

Scanning his eyes quickly down the menu, he spoke. "…I'll take the steak. Medium rare please."

"Excellent choices. I'll be right back with your orders."

…

"So Ash? When are we going to let our parents know that I'm heading back to Pallet Town with you?"

"Oh, the hotel has some video phones, so as soon as we get back, we can phone them and let them know."

"They had phones at the hotel?"

"Yeah. They were in the lobby."

"Alright, thanks Ash…and um…when are we going to you know…"

The raven haired boy tilted his head. "What?"

"Tell our parents we're dating…"

"Oh…well I was thinking when we get back to the hotel, we could phone your parents to tell them, and then when we get back to Pallet Town, we could tell my mom then."

She smiled. "That sounds like a good plan…but what happens if they don't approve of us?"

"Don't worry, May. I'm sure they wouldn't mind…" He reassured her.

"I sure hope so…I love you too much, Ash…I just don't know how to describe it."

Leaning closer to May, Ash placed a short kiss over May's lips.

What was meant to be a short kiss turned into something more passionate…and sloppy.

Kissing in such a way attracted attention from some of the customers, who either looked at them in disgust or turned away from them embarrassed.

"Um…excuse me? Your foods here," The waiter sheepishly said.

The two broke away and stared up at the waiter who looked back at them amusingly. "And no sucking on each other's faces in the restaurant, if you please…"

The two blushed and shyly nodded.

Chuckling to himself, the waiter placed the two's foods directly in front of them, before walking away. "Enjoy."

Staring at their food for a moment, Ash picked up his fork and knife, before digging into his steak.

May, however stared at Ash as he ate and leaned forward to whisper into his ear. "Why don't we continue what we were doing back in our room?" She said rather seductively.

Ash shivered at her tone before returning back to his food, managing to squeak out a low, "Okay…" Before the two started munching on their food.

* * *

It was now later at night and the couple walked back to their hotel, hand in hand.

Stopping at the video phone, May dialed the number to the Petalburg Gym.

A few rings could be heard before someone showed up on the other line.

"Petalburg Gym, how may I-…Oh hi May, Ash! How are you two doing?" Norman, May's father asked.

"Just great dad! I came to ask if it was okay if I head back to Pallet Town for a little bit with Ash. I'll send Max back alone to Petalburg if that's okay."

Norman seemed to think about it before speaking. "That's fine, May. As long as it's ok with Ash, then it's fine with me."

Ash gave a wink followed up with his trademark thumbs up. "It's more than alright with me, Mr. Maple!"

Norman chuckled. "I'll talk to you guys later. I'm heading off to clean the gym and then heading to bed."

"Oh wait! Dad just one more thing!"

Freezing in place, the older man turned back to the screen. "Huh? What is it May?"

"Well um…Ash and I are….um…." May nervously started to say.

"You and Ash….are what?" He asked with a strict face.

"Dating," Ash cut in. "I love your daughter, Mr. Maple… and I would do absolutely anything for her happiness,"

Pausing for a brief moment, Norman shouted. "Caroline!"

Wincing temporarily from the loud shout coming from the navy haired man, the two teens waited.

Just moments later, a woman wearing a white night gown came up to the video phone.

"What is it Norman?"

Ash and May heard a few whispers on the other line before hearing Caroline finally talk.

"You and Ash are dating, I hear?"

May nodded. "Yes, mom."

…

A few seconds of silence passed in the room. The suspense was killing both Ash and May…but if anything, they were mentally preparing themselves in case her parents were to scold them…but it never came. What came next completely shocked the two.

…

"That's great honey!"

May immediately perked up. "R-Really?"

This was when Norman spoke. "Yes May. Ash is a good young man and he's got to be the only one I trust to be with you."

Ash smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Maple."

"Please Ash…call me Norman," He smiled.

"When did you guys start dating?" Caroline asked.

"Almost a week ago," May replied.

"Wow…that's not too long! But I wish you guys the best of luck in your relationship! We've got to leave now, but I'll talk to you guys soon," Caroline said.

"And Ash. Please take care of my little girl. She's the only daughter I've got and I love her dearly."

He nodded. "Of course, Norman!"

"Alright, see you guys soon."

And just then, May's parents hung up the phone.

…

"That went rather…well," Ash smiled.

"Yeah, better than I expected. Now…let's head back to our room. Remember what you promised me back at the restaurant?" She smirked.

Ash's face turned bright red before he grabbed ahold of her hand and led her to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I have Chapter 4 here, but I have writer's block now…so if any of you have ideas/suggestions for me, then that will be great. I just need a small nudge from you guys so I can continue with the story. **

**And don't forget to leave a review; your comments are always appreciated :)**

**(A/N) Omg, I just realized I totally forgot about Pikachu. Don't worry, as bad as it sounds, just think that he's here. The reason I haven't mentioned him in the fic yet is because I'm trying to focus on Ash and May's relationship, so sorry to all you Pika fans :P**

* * *

Slowly fluttering his eyes open, Ash finds himself in bed with his girlfriend, May Maple.

Smiling softly to her, he gets out to slip on his sweatshirt, shoes and gloves, while packing the remainder of stuff he's brought.

Slowly, but gently, he walks over to the sleeping May and shakes her up.

"May…it's time to get up. We have to leave soon."

It was now her time to begin waking as she looks up to see her boyfriend smiling down at her.

Giggling to herself, May leans up to kiss Ash on the lips. "Ok, Ashy. Just give me a second to get ready.

Ash nods, slipping on his backpack, and heading for the door before calling out. "I'll wait for you outside May, okay?"

"Ok, Ashy, I'll see you in a little bit."

Ash then turns the doorknob and steps out.

The moment he's out the door, he walks to the room right across from him and knocks 3 times on the door.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Ash?" Brock answered.

"Hey, you ready Brocko? The ferries for our destinations leave today, so we'll have to head to the docks."

Brock nods. "Yeah. Max and I are ready. We'll be right out."

Ash steps back and waits for his traveling group to arrive.

Sooner or later, he suddenly feels a pair of arms wrap around his chest.

Looking back, he sees his girlfriend smiling, whilst resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, May. You all ready?"

He received no verbal response, instead only a quick nod coming from May.

"Okay, well as soon as Brock and Max are ready, we'll leave, okay?"

She nods again. "Ok."

…

"Alright guys, we're all set!" Brock announced as he opens the door to his room once again.

"Let's head out then!" Ash triumphantly says.

The group then sets off in the directions of their ferries, wasting no more time with their small talks.

* * *

The moment they arrived, they were greeted with the fresh scent of the ocean breeze combined with the sight of the lovely oceans.

Wingulls flew high into the skies releasing distant cries of their names as they fly over the sea blue ocean.

And then there was the captain over the loudspeaker making a brief announcement to all of the guests.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. We've got 3 ferries leaving in about 5 minutes. One in the direction of Petalburg City, one in Pewter City, and the last in Pallet Town. Any questions, please speak to the staff of your boat. Have a nice time and I hope you enjoy your stay."

"…Well I guess this is it guys," Ash said.

Brock nodded. "Yeah…but don't worry. We'll come and visit sometime."

Exchanging a hug with his older friend, May did the same only with Max. "I'll be back in Petalburg in a little while, okay Max?"

Max shed a small tear as he gripped onto May's blouse. "Okay May. I'll be seeing you soon."

She smiled, releasing her brother from the embrace and exchanged a quick one with Brock, while Ash embraced Max.

And just like that, everyone went their own directions.

Max walked into the Petalburg ferry, Brock in the Pewter City one, and May and Ash in the one headed for Pallet Town.

Walking hand in hand to their ferry, May and Ash exchanged a quick kiss and walked into the entrance of their ferry.

The second they walked into the ferry, they went to get their room key.

* * *

"Hello one room please."

The receptionist behind the front desk took a moment to glance at her computer before looking up to Ash to reply. "Ok, we've got a room available, but I'm afraid it only has one bed."

Ash and May exchanged a quick loving smile to each other before Ash replied. "Oh. That won't be a problem."

Nodding, the receptionist smiled as she handed them the key. "Are you two a couple?"

The teens smiled. "Yeah," They said in unison.

"You certainly do look very nice together."

"Thank you," They said and walked to their room.

…

Setting down their belongings in their room, Ash immediately dived onto the snow white sheets and flopped lazily onto his back.

"Tired already, Ashy?" May giggled.

Ash grinned. "Nope."

May walked over to Ash as she placed her lips over his in a short, chaste kiss.

Lifting May off the floor of the room, Ash brought her onto the bed and they began to passionately engage in a lip lock.

Moving his hands in circular motions around May's back, May moaned quietly as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Gladly accepting it, Ash copied the action as well before slowly breaking away.

May was needless to say saddened by the end of the affection, before Ash dug his head into the crook of her neck.

He began to kiss and lick her neck lovingly earning soft moans and giggles coming from his girlfriend.

"That tickles Ashy!"

Ash grinned as the two ended broke away from their kisses and each layed on a pillow, panting for the loss of air.

The raven haired boy turned his head to his right to look at May. "What do you want to do today, May?"

She shrugged before scooting closer to Ash. "I'm not really sure. There's not much to do on the ferry.

Ash nodded as he wrapped his arms around May's waist, who took her cue to rest her head on the surface of his chest.

Sighing from the content of his sweatshirt, May spoke. "Can we just lay in here and order room service for meals?"

Ash smiled as he reached his arm over to the nightstand to retrieve the television remote. "Of course."

Returning to their cuddling, Ash pushed a button on the remote to turn the T.V on.

* * *

It was now night time and the two teens had just finished their room-serviced dinner. Ash had a foot long sub, while May had a bowl of ramen. Nothing fancy like their first date, but it was still enough to quench their appetite.

And just a little bit ago, everyone had received news from the captain that their ferry would be arriving early morning and that he would advise people to get a good night's sleep and to pack all of their belongings.

* * *

As soon as the couple finished their dinner, they left their dishes outside of their room and began to change into their sleepwear.

Instead of slipping off the appropriate clothes for the night, May removed most of her clothes, leaving her in only her undergarments, which were a matching ruby red color.

Ash on the other hand, wore his normal sleepwear. Shorts as well as his black T shirt without the presence of his shoes, gloves and hat.

Ash blushed to himself when he saw May walking over to him in nothing but her undergarments. He embarrassedly got under the covers of his bed with the addition of May, who snuggled into him and pecked him on the cheek.

The feeling of her bare skin over his body was both pleasing and very embarrassing for the young boy, but May didn't seem to care.

"Um…May? Why are you only wearing your um…" Ash had finally managed to ask.

May giggled as she looked into Ash's auburn eyes. "Don't you like me dressed like this for you?"

Ash blushed. "It doesn't matter what you're dressed in…I still love you no matter what."

It was now his girlfriend's time to blush as she tightened her hold on Ash. "I love you Ash."

The boy sighed. "I love you too…but I wonder what my mum would say about us…"

She smiled up at him and placed her tender lips over his forehead. "I'm sure she'd be fine with it."

But it was no use. Ash had already shut his eyes and began to snore. In other words...he was fast asleep.

Giggling to herself May started to snuggle deeper into Ash's chest as she fell into a deep slumber as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadly…my writer's block is still here. So if any of you could offer some ideas for me, then that would be great. **

**Once again, all comments are appreciated from you, so without further a do, Read and Review!**

**(A/N) I finally include Pikachu! Yeah! *high-fives Pika fans***

**Yeah sorry for all the unnecessary talking… on with el fiction por favor!**

* * *

...

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now be arriving at the Pallet Town docks in about 10 minutes, so I would advise all passengers to be up and early, so they won't miss their stop. This is your captain speaking and I hope you all have a good day. Thank you."

The loud noise coming from the loudspeaker caused pretty much everyone onboard to wake up…except for a certain raven haired boy.

May, however did awake from the captain's speech and sat up to rub the sleep from her eyes.

Glancing over at her boyfriend, she smiled brightly to him and leaned over to passionately kiss him in his slumber state.

Ash unintentionally began to kiss back in his sleep, mumbling things like: "I love you…or you're a great kisser."

Shooting his eyes wide open, he saw May backing away from him, giggling. "Time to wake up, Ashy. We've got to head out in like 10 minutes."

Ash nodded and headed straight to the bathroom to change, nearly stepping on his Pokemon companion, Pikachu, who abruptly woke up from his slumber on the floor.

"…P-Pika Pi?"

"Hi Pikachu," May giggled.

…

The bathroom doors soon flung open to now reveal Ash fully clothed in his Hoenn attire. "You can change now, May."

She nodded as she took her cue to walk in with her clothing.

Whilst Ash flung his green backpack over his shoulder, Pikachu hopped on its usual place, on his trainer's shoulder.

"Sleep well, Pikachu?"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu smiled.

…

"…Ash?"

He looked back to see his girlfriend all dressed in her own Hoenn attire.

"You ready May?"

"Yeah, I packed the night before, so I'm all ready."

He smiled and led her out the door of their room.

* * *

The moment the couple stepped off the ship and onto the docks, they were greeted with the familiar scent coming from the ocean behind them and the loud chirps coming from the Pokemon above.

The two now began to walk in the direction of Ash's house.

* * *

After a walk of nearly one hour, the duo finally came up to Pallet Town. Ash's hometown was quite small only containing a few houses and the famous Professor Oak's lab, but it was always so peaceful and quiet…

Stepping up to the door of Ash's house, he rang the doorbell.

There was literally no response except for the hearing of footsteps drawing closer to the other end of the door.

Flinging it wide open revealing Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum. Delia hadn't changed too much…she still had on her pink blouse and light blue skirt with her brunette hair tied in a ponytail. She was a middle aged woman; however she was still quite beautiful.

"Hi, mom."

"Ash! You're finally back!"

Delia then embraced her son in one of her lethal hugs causing her son's face to change to multiple colors.

The sudden giggle coming from May made Delia release her son and embrace May instead. "And May! It's so good to see you as well! Come in you two!"

Stepping into the Ketchum residence, Ash lazily flopped himself on the living room sofa.

"This place sure hasn't changed the last time I've been here."

May sat down next to Ash and layed her head on his shoulder, while taking his hand into hers.

…

Just a second later, Delia came into the living room with a plateful of cookies and two glasses of milk.

Setting them down lightly onto the table in front of Ash and May, Delia had a look of surprise.

"Oh? What's this?"

May, not taking her head off of Ash's shoulder, spoke. "Tell her Ash."

"...Mom…May and I are dating now."

Delia looked slightly confused for a moment before her lips turned into a very happy expression.

"My Ash finally has a girlfriend!"

Ash blushed. "Mum!"

"Sorry Ash, it's just I'd always thought you'd end up with Misty, but May's a nice choice too!"

May frowned to herself at her previous statement before snuggling deeper into Ash's chest.

The raven haired boy reached over to grab a cookie for himself and began to munch away.

"When did it happen?"

"Just about a week ago," May replied.

Delia squealed. "When can I expect grandchildren?"

Ash spit his milk all over the floor once hearing this. "Mom! We've just started going out!"

"I know, but you let me know when you do!" She giggled.

Ash and May exchanged a quick glance to one another blushing, before nodding to the older woman.

"Good," Delia said.

Ash let out a sigh of relief before Delia shouted one last thing. "And clean up all that milk Ash! It's going to stain the carpet."

Ash facepalmed, while May just laughed along with his mother.

…

* * *

Night soon arrived and Ash, May, and Delia were extremely tired.

During the day, Ash and May had visited Professor Oak's lab to visit some of Ash's Pokemon, while going on another date to a restaurant for dinner. On the other hand, Delia ate at the house alone, while spending most of her time doing housework and flipping on the T.V in her spare time.

So right now, they were arranging who was going to sleep where…and May and Ash weren't too happy with her decision.

"May, you can sleep in the guestroom and Ash can sleep in his room, simple!"

The two teens protested. "We're perfectly fine sleeping together mom! It's not like we ever do anything!"

"I know you two, but when I said I was expecting grandchildren, I didn't mean right now!"

Ash and May blushed and sighed to themselves. It was no use trying to argue over Ash's mother…especially if her mind was set on something…

"Fine…"

"Good. Now get some sleep you two..." Delia said before walking to her own room.

Right after Delia was out of hearing distance, May leaned up to Ash's ear. "When you're done changing, sneak into the guestroom," She said seductively.

The rather attractive voice from May caused a shiver to fly through Ash's spine, before he managed to whimper out a small. "Ok."

Heading into his room, Ash quickly changed into his usual sleepwear before walking into the guestroom.

Lucky for him, the guestroom was literally right across from his room making it a piece of cake to sneak across. Turning the doorknob to his room nice and slow, Ash tiptoed over to the guestroom.

* * *

Once stepping into the guestroom, he was greeted by pure darkness. Apparently May had shut off the lights, but before he could ponder the thought even more, he felt May's soft lips over his.

Shutting his eyes to return the kiss, Ash led May over to the bed in the room and crawled under the sheets with her.

Continuing to kiss her, the duo finally broke apart.

"I love you Ash," May panted.

"I love you too, May," Ash panted back.

Slowly, but eventually the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter…just a general notice to all readers…I don't write lemons. Even if some parts seemed to become…intense? There are never any lemons. I mean I may write them in the future...but I find them rather awkward to write/read, so it's highly unlikely.**

**And by the way, the girl Ash made out with in the dark was actually DELIA! :O**

…**Nah I'm just kidding around with you.**

**But until next time, PLEASE leave some suggestions for me. This is the last chapter that I'm able to put up until I get some ideas. So why don't we shorten the waiting time and have you throw in a few of your ideas? **

**But anyway, thank you everyone for reading and I will be seeing you next time!**

**~Ashura Satoshi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I'm finally returning to this fic, but I'm sorry for those of you who had to wait so long. **

**I've been swamped with homework lately, but here's the chapter to make up for everything! **

* * *

May Maple slowly fluttered her eyes awake to the morning sun that shone through the guest room curtains.

She sighed happily as she turned her head over to her boyfriend, Ash Ketchum, who was still sound asleep…

Leaning over and pecking Ash's cheek, May whispered into the dark haired boy's ear. "You awake Ashy?"

…

* * *

Slowly, but eventually, the teenaged boy awoke from his slumber, whilst rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Mornin' May," He lightly muttered.

"Morning Ashy," She giggled.

Leaning over to lightly peck each other on the lips, the two threw the sheets off each other and began to ready themselves for the day ahead.

Once the two had taken turns showering and dressing themselves, they headed downstairs to be greeted with the aroma of various foods.

…

* * *

Hurriedly running down the remaining steps, the two's mouth's watered seeing Delia flipping over some pancakes.

"Hungry you two?"

"Oh you bet I am!" Ash exclaimed, sitting himself at the dining room table.

May giggled to herself as she pulled a chair next to her boyfriend, holding his hand under the table, while also patiently waiting for the food.

* * *

Soon enough, Ash's mother had just finished cooking the remainder of the meal and set the food on the table, where the hungry teens began to dig away.

In response, Delia also pulled out a chair for herself, while eating at a much slower pace.

"Tis is grate mum!" Ash said with a filled mouth.

"Yah! Tis is grate Ms. Ketchum!" May chimed in.

Shaking her head, Delia smiled to the couple. "Well…there's plenty to go around, so eat up!

…

* * *

The three had finally finished their enormous breakfast and began to help Delia with the dishes.

"Hey May," Ash chuckled.

"What is it Ash?" She asked, looking up at him with big blue eyes.

"You've got some food on your cheek," He replied, gesturing to the spot.

May smiled. "Why don't you help me get it off?" She coyly said.

Ash grinned as he wiped her cheek with the side of his thumb, then placing his lips over to the exact same place.

"Hey Ash."

"Yeah, May?"

"You've got something on your lip."

"I do?" Ash asked.

She nodded. "Here I'll help you with that," And she placed her lips just over his.

* * *

Wrapping her arms around the boy's neck, Ash reciprocated the gesture by wrapping his arms around her waist.

Slowing kissing each other, they had been interrupted by what sounded like a…squeal?

Just separating, the couple looked over to Delia, who was watching delightfully as the two kissed.

"How sweet!" She exclaimed.

"Mum!" Ash berated, embarrassedly.

_Ding dong_

"Oh? I wonder who that could be? I'll be right back! But continue what you were doing!"

Both had blushed before awkwardly continuing what they had started.

…

* * *

Delia had just reached the front door before flinging it open after the second ring...and was very surprised by who she found across from her.

"Hello…Misty? What are you doing here?"

Oh yes…standing at the front door was none other than a familiar looking orange headed girl with denim shorts and suspenders supporting a yellow top…and standing right next to her was a familiar looking green haired boy with a purple vest over a long black sleeved shirt.

"Hi Ms. Ketchum! I've came here to visit you guys in Pallet Town, if that's alright of course!"

Delia smiled, before turning to the other guest she wasn't too acquainted of…

"And who is this?"

Arrogantly revealing himself and flicking his hair, the boy spoke. "The name's Drew. I'm a friend of Ash, Misty, and May's, so I thought I'd see how my 'friend' Ash lives."

"Of course! Come in!" The older woman said, stepping aside for the two to enter.

And just doing so, the three had walked over to where Ash and May, who had been standing in the kitchen…making out.

…

The second Drew and Misty had laid eyes on the new couple; their jaws had instantly dropped to the floor.

Ash and May had been snuggling into each other while kissing passionately, not even recognizing the presence of the guests along with Ms. Ketchum.

Much sooner than she would've like to interrupt, Delia spoke.

"Ash? May? You two have some visitors."

Just then, the two immediately separated, blushing furiously.

…

Setting their eyes to the other guests, the two's mouths had also instantly dropped.

"Misty?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Drew?!" May shouted.

"What are you doing here?" They asked in unison.

"Just…visiting…" Misty trailed off.

Drew had just turned his head in the other direction, with his arms crossed clearly hiding a disappointed look. "Yeah…visiting…"

"…Are you two a couple?" Misty had finally muttered.

"Yeap!" May exclaimed, while relocking arms with her boyfriend.

Ash smiled and turned to his former traveling companion. "So…how exactly did you guys get here?" The dark haired boy asked curiously.

"Well...it's a long story…but…"

* * *

**(Flashback)**

We now join a familiar orange headed girl as she began to walk aimlessly over the docks of the Kanto Region.

…Misty Waterflower was as bored as ever. Her sisters had been taking care of the gym and she hadn't been planning on traveling anytime soon…so she had just been walking around and enjoying the sights of the vast oceans, since she had always taking a liking to water.

She had never known why…but that's just how it was.

So here she was now…just wandering over to a small stand that sold ferry tickets.

And just scanning her eyes down the boat schedules, she had seen one that had been heading to Pallet Town...

So why not? She had longed to see her best friend and longtime crush, so she was more than happy to finally see his face once again.

Misty had just found out from Brock that Ash was heading back to his hometown along with May Maple.

But she wasn't too fond with that idea. What if May liked Ash as much as she had or even worse…what if Ash liked her back?

She just couldn't stand the thought of that, but what crossed her mind next was the boy standing next to her.

"Hey do you know which ferry heads to Petalburg City?"

Misty had turned around to find a green haired boy looking over at her awaiting an answer.

Finally, she had replied. "Oh, it says that there isn't one heading in that direction, but who were you planning on seeing over there?" She asked curiously.

"A friend of mine, May," He carelessly replied.

"May…? As in May Maple?"

He nodded. "And how do you know that?"

"Oh she's also my friend Ash's traveling companion, so she's over at Pallet Town at the moment."

"So you know who Ketchum is?" The boy had asked.

"Yeah. I used to travel with him…"

He nodded. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Drew. Drew Hayden."

Misty looked down and returned the handshake he had insisted on. "And I'm Misty Waterflower, so you want to tag along with me for now? Until we reach Pallet Town."

Drew shrugged. "Sure…if we're going to the same place, then I guess. Oh…one ticket to Pallet Town please," He told the woman behind the stand.

Just handing the ticket over to him, Drew and Misty headed onto the boat to regroup with their past friends…but boy were they in for a surprise.

* * *

**Like I said before…I'm a bit iffy on time now, so chapters/stories will be arriving much slower, but they'll still come. I promise!**

**Read and REVIEW & I'll be seeing you all next time.**

**~Ashura Satoshi**


	7. Chapter 7

"Is that right…you two…a c-couple?" Misty stuttered.

Ash grinned. "That's right," And placed an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

Drew just scoffed to himself, crossing his arms in an arrogant manner.

And just as things started to reach a boiling point, cheery Ms. Ketchum spoke. "How would you all like it if we head over to Professor Oak's lab for a little bit? We could have lunch over there later."

Everyone nodded. "Sounds good!" They all said in unison.

…

* * *

The group of five were now inside of the old professor Oak's lab. Delia and Samuel Oak were busy catching up; Ash and May were resting against each other under a tree, while Misty and Drew had been talking.

"Misty…?" Drew had finally asked the orange haired girl in front of him.

"Huh? What is it Drew?"

The green haired boy leaned himself against a wall of the lab and crossed his arms. "I'm going to ask you something, and please be completely honest with me."

Misty shrugged. "Um…ok. What is it?"

"Do you like Ash?"

"W-What? No! Of course not!" She shouted.

"Really?" He asked unconvinced.

"Well…maybe just a little?" She said, unsure.

"Aha!" He said accusingly. "You do like him!"

"Shut up! It's not like I'm the only one all lovey dovey."

Drew blushed. "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about May. You like her, don't you?"

"So…what if I did?"

"I've got a plan," The cerulean gym leader said. "And with your help, I guarantee you that we can split the two up."

"Okay…I'm interested now. Hit me with the plan."

She nodded and moved in closer to his ear, cupping one hand over to muffle the sound.

And just as Misty separated from his ear, Drew smirked. "That's brilliant."

…

* * *

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah May?"

Looking up with those innocent blue eyes, May whispered to him timidly. "Do you think we'll be married someday?"

"I sure hope so. I love you so I hope I get to spend the rest of my life with you," He answered.

Smiling, May leaned up to kiss Ash passionately, who began to kiss back as well.

"Oh Ash!"

Immediately breaking apart, Ash looked over to see Misty waving over to him. "Can I talk to you?" She shouted.

Ash nodded and got up. "I'll be right back, alright May?"

"Okay Ash. Don't keep me waiting," She winked.

The raven haired boy blushed before walking over to his orange haired friend.

…

"What did you want to talk to me about Mist-"

Grasping his shoulder's Misty leaned up to kiss Ash with all the love she could throw out to her crush.

Ash stood wide eyed as he felt his friend's lips move across his face, and he did his best to push her away…but she clung onto him…

But bad timing. May had glanced over to Ash and had witnessed the terrifying event of her love kissing the girl she most hated.

"Ash! What the hell are you doing!"

This time, the boy pushed Misty away and turned back to look at his girlfriend…a huge amount of lipstick plastered over his mouth.

Running after her, Ash was stopped by Misty.

"Stay. She just needs time to think," She said, holding her grip on the boy's wrist.

"No! You just ruined our relationship! You don't care about May and you apparently don't care about me either, so just leave me alone!"

And just like that, Ash ran after his girlfriend, leaving Misty sulking in the dust path he had left behind.

…

* * *

"May wait!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Hey May! Allow me to talk to you!" The green haired boy shouted, while also running towards the brunette haired girl.

"Stay out of this shrub head," Ash said, pushing Drew aside with one hand.

"Hey! What's your problem!"

And it was too late; Ash had already begun to follow closely behind his girlfriend, as he chased her through the yard and into the Pokemon Lab.

"May!" Ash shouted. "May?! Where are you?"

From a distance, Ash could hear faint distressed cries…and his guess was that it was May.

After walking in the direction…he had sure enough found her weeping in a corner with her legs brought up to her chest.

"May. It wasn't what it looked like I swear! It was Misty who kissed me!"

"Then w-why didn't you push her away," She sniffled.

"Believe me May. I tried, but she was stuck to me…and besides... she isn't the one that I'm in love with."

"R-Really?"

"Yes May," He said reassuringly, kneeling down to her to place his lips over hers.

"You're the one I've fallen for. And always will be. Remember that May, okay?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry Ash. I should've trusted that you would never betray me like that…so um…are we good now?"

He grinned. "Of course."

Giggling, May leaned up to kiss Ash once more, pulling him closer to her body to deepen the kiss…while they were being watched by two evil, yet familiar people.

"...Epic…Fail…" Drew and Misty said in unison.

* * *

**One of my shorter chapters, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thoughts and comments are always appreciated…so until next time…Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone sat at the outside picnic table of professor Oak's lab eating lunch.

Drew and Misty were eyeing the couple across from them carefully, while Ash and May were sat giggling and eating.

That's when something clicked for Misty. She leaned over to Drew and whispered a second plan to him to which the boy just shrugged and whispered back. "It's worth a try."

"Ms. Ketchum, may I speak with you for a quick moment?" Misty asked, sounding upset.

She nodded. "Of course Misty. Excuse me everybody."

The two left, leaving everyone else still sitting at the table.

…

* * *

"So what's going on Misty? You seem so…upset…"

"That's the thing…" The orange head girl replied. "May…she's pregnant."

Delia gasped, throwing one hand to her mouth. "Are you serious?"

Misty dramatically nodded. "I'm afraid so. May came to me all sad earlier and told me everything…"

"We'll see about that…" Delia replied, steaming up.

* * *

"Ash…you're so sweet," May giggled.

Just as Ash was about to open his mouth to speak, a loud scream brought everyone to their attention.

"ASHTON KETCHUM!"

Wincing from the high scream, everyone immediately brought their hands to their ears.

"Geez…mom. What's going on?"

"WHAT'S GOING ON? DON'T YOU WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID."

"What…did I do?" Ash asked carefully.

"MAY…PREGNANT? DOES THAT RING A BELL?"

"Mom? May isn't even pregnant," He blushed before adding. "We haven't even…you know…"

May also blushed and nodded along with her boyfriend. "Yes, Ms. Ketchum. I'm not pregnant and I promise you that we would never do something like that."

"What? No! They're lying through their teeth!" Misty shouted.

"Yeah!" Drew desperately agreed.

"Now how did you hear about this Drew?" Ms. Ketchum asked.

'_Crap' _He thought. "Um…May told me?"

Misty facepalmed. That was their second fail in one day…must be a new record.

* * *

The rest of the day went by rather…awkwardly. Ms. Ketchum sat by herself at the living room sofa rubbing her temples, while all of the other kids were upstairs.

And just somehow, the four teens had ended up agreeing on playing truth or dare. Misty and Drew as part of their plan…and Ash and May were very bored.

I mean, they can't kiss all day…can they?

…

"Ok…Misty truth or dare?" May asked.

"Dare!" She beamed.

"I dare you to give me a dare!" May chuckled.

"Ok...I dare you to kiss…Drew," She replied.

"Ok!" May exclaimed, but instead of Drew she went over to Ash and started making out with him.

"Hey! I'm over here!" Drew shouted.

Misty sighed and shook her head. She tried to get May or Ash to kiss one them, but it hadn't been going well so far.

Whenever they dared the other to kiss them, they would just move on each other instead…strange.

"You guys are supposed to do the dare…not do the dare the way you want to," Misty explained.

"But how do you expect we kiss you guys? We're dating…" Ash replied.

"Well…that would be the point of the dare, wouldn't it?" Drew huffed.

"True…but I've had enough of this game, I'm gonna hit the hay," Ash said.

May nodded. "Same here. We'll talk to you guys later."

The couple then left hand in hand and went to Ash's room to get another good night's sleep.

"Why does everything in life have to be so cruel!" Drew cried.

"Oh please…you're acting just like Brock."

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"When do we have to leave again?" Drew asked.

"Well, the ferry back is only the day after tomorrow, so we don't have very much time…"

"Shit. Well what are we going to do now? Ash and May are almost inseparable."

"Well…we'll see tomorrow. We have all day to put more plans into action…so until then, I suggest we get some sleep too."

Drew nodded and the two headed to their separate rooms.

…

* * *

"Hey Ashy? You almost done?" May shouted.

"Yeah! Almost!"

After a few minutes of Ash showering and changing he stepped out to find May lying on his bed seductively with a red tank top and undergarment.

"You took too long," May pouted.

Ash smiled and walked over to May and kissed her passionately on the lips, to which she reciprocated.

Scooting over to give Ash room, he climbed in under the sheets next to his girlfriend and continued kissing her, rubbing her back in a circular motion.

"I love you," May croaked.

"I love you too," Ash muttered as he burrowed his head in the crook of May's neck, sucking on it and lowering his head to her collarbone.

Just before separating, the two panted heavily and locked each other in one another's arms.

"Good night, May," Ash said, resting his chin on her head.

"Good night Ashy," She said, nuzzling her head deeper into his chest, sniffing in the body wash he had applied earlier in the shower.

"...You smell nice Ash," May smiled.

…

* * *

**Another short chapter, but it was fun to write :)**

**Those who haven't read my most recent fic, "Life in the Shadows," I would totally recommend checking it out. It's a small side project that I'm working on, and it's in need for more views.**

**So…before I wrap this up…what did you all think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review below. **

**Again, thanks everyone. Your support means everything to me.**

**~Ashura Satoshi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so a lot of stuff is happening XD.**

**This is now Long Wished Love's 1 month anniversary! (Well, close enough.)**

**I also broke a total of 100k words for my stories and over 150 reviews! So thanks to everyone who has supported me over the 2 months I've been on this site and much more updates/stories are to come in the future!**

**So without further interruptions, on with the fic! Read and Review!**

* * *

Currently, at the breakfast table, Drew and Misty were eyeing their victims carefully as they stuffed their breakfast down their mouths, while eating at their own food at a much slower pace.

Ms. Ketchum, noticing the guests' strange behavior, decided to ask. "Are you two alright? If it's the food, I can get you something else, if you'd like."

They both shook their heads and spoke in unison. "No thanks. Thanks Ms. Ketchum."

Nodding, Delia went back to eating her own breakfast.

...

* * *

**(Ash's backyard)**

"Hey May. Close your eyes," Ash said.

May obeyed and quickly shut her eyes. "Okay…but what's this about Ash?"

"Just a second…okay…you can open them now."

Standing right in front of her, Ash had presented a single daisy, one that his mother had been growing.

May giggled at the goofy grin making its way onto her boyfriend's face. It seemed so cute, yet innocent.

"Thanks Ash. It's beautiful," She said taking a sniff at it.

Ash smiled and pulled her in for a small kiss.

…

Just watching from some bushes, Drew and Misty were watching intently.

"When are we going to put the plan into action?"

"Now," Misty replied.

Silently getting out of the bush, Misty ran out and cried in the opposite direction of Ash and May.

"Misty? What's wrong?" Drew asked, playing along.

"Ash! Can you believe it? He told me a story of how he's not fallen in love with May anymore, but with me!" Misty shouted, loud enough for the two to hear.

Gasping, Drew dramatically spoke. "Really? What are we going to do about that?"

"Tell May of course!" Misty replied.

…In the meanwhile, Ash and May watched as the two tried another desperate attempt to break them up. It was silly, but quite entertaining for them to watch.

Rolling their eyes, the two returned to kissing, with May still holding onto the daisy.

* * *

"Darn! How the heck can the plan fail? It was so clever!" Drew shouted as he flopped himself on the living room sofa.

Joining him, Misty sat down next to him. "I know…" She frowned.

"Misty?"

"Huh? What is it Drew?"

"Do you think we should just give up? I mean the two are all over each other, I'm starting to think they could care less that we're even here."

Misty shrugged. "Don't you want to get together with May?"

He sunk himself lower into the sofa. "The more I see her with Ash…the more I feel…happy for her? I mean, I used to like her, but I'm starting to feel that feeling…somehow go away…"

"Really? Same for you?"

"What do you mean?" Drew asked, looking over at her.

"I mean, the same thing you're dealing with. That feeling of attraction suddenly dying away and replaced with a feeling of happiness…I mean…I don't know…" She sighed.

Drew placed a comforting hand on her back as Misty brought her hands to her face.

"And Misty? One other thing?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"That feeling…of attraction, you know how I don't feel it anymore with May?"

She nodded. "Yeah?"

"It came back, except it's not for May."

Misty looked at him in a confused way, but her feeling of confusion soon turned into shock the second Drew's lips hit hers.

* * *

**(Night)**

Ash and May had decided to go out for a walk just before they hit the hay. It was quite late out, but they wanted some more time to spend with each other.

So…in the middle of the night, the couple had snuck out of the house with everyone asleep and walked over to a grassy hill just a little bit away from Ash's house.

But what surprised the two was what they saw next.

Misty currently had her head rested on Drew's shoulder, as he stroked her back longingly.

They were just watching the stars…no words being exchanged, just the pleasure of being in each other's company.

Ash and Misty chuckled at the irony and just decided to head over to a different hill.

…

After a few minutes of walking, the two had come across a new place to just lie down to watch the stars…and that's exactly what they were doing now.

Lying right next to each other on the soft grass…arms locked, the two looked up at the night sky.

Like the other new couple, the two had just watched the stars with no words said…just the pure enjoyment of being in each other's company.

…Just breaking out a sentence, May spoke barely above a whisper…"Ash?"

Ash looked over at his girlfriend and smiled. "Yeah?"

"I'm cold," She smiled shyly.

Ash grinned and brought her body closer to his, allowing his warmth to transfer into her slender figure.

"Thanks, hubby," May smiled as she nuzzled herself closer.

Ash blushed, but continued to hug May close to him, continuing to stare at the stars with her.

* * *

**(The next day, Morning)**

Misty and Drew were all set to leave Ash's house, but the only thing was that May had to leave as well…Petalburg City was her next stop, and Ash was pretty disappointed like May.

Standing at the docks to their respective ships, Drew and Misty waited for Ash and May to arrive.

"Hey you guys," Misty greeted.

Ash smirked remembering the past night. "Hey…I remember you two put quite the show on for us last night."

Drew and Misty blushed and grasped ahold of each other's hands. "Yeah…Misty and I are together…" Drew replied.

"So quick? I would've expected you guys to keep chasing after us," May laughed.

They smiled. "Yeah…but we're over that. We're sorry about trying to ruin your relationship…it was wrong and extremely childish of us," Misty said.

Drew nodded along with her to signify that he agreed.

…Thinking about it for a moment, Ash and May agreed as well. "As long as you guys are happy, then so are we. No hard feelings," Ash said.

Drew and Misty gave an appreciative nod, but before they could push their conversation further…

"Attention ladies and gentlemen. Ferry 6 to the Johto Region is now leaving…I advise all passengers to that ferry aboard right away and I hope you all have a nice trip."

"…Well, I guess this is it," Drew smirked.

Ash nodded and shook hands with the green haired boy. "I guess it is."

Exchanging quick hugs all around, the two had walked onto the ferry, leaving Ash and May standing there together.

And just when things couldn't get any worse…

"Attention everyone...ferry 8 to Petalburg City will now be leaving, so I advise all passengers to board the ship. This is the captain speaking and I hope you all have a nice trip."

Tearing up, May jumped into Ash's arms.

"I don't wanna go, Ash!" She cried, as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Hey…calm down May," Ash said gently. "We'll see each other again. I promise."

May looked up at Ash. "R-Really?"

"Yeah…" He smiled. "Now go back to Petalburg. I'll see you soon…"

May gave him a watery smile and moved up to kiss him passionately.

Ash was a bit taken aback by the sudden attack, but began to move his lips along with hers, just briefly touching his tongue with hers.

* * *

…Just separating, May began to walk in the direction of the ferry.

"Bye Ash! I love you!" She shouted.

Ash smiled and waved, mouthing back, "I love you."

* * *

So the raven haired hero just stood in place on the docks and watched as May's ferry slowly disappeared into the vast ocean...knowing that someday they'll meet again.

…

**Last chapter to the story. I was originally going to make a few more chapters to this, but I decided to just end it here. **

**I'm also thinking about making a sequel to this…but once again, I'm leaving that to you guys! Do you want to see a second part to Long Wished Love? Found out…right after the break! XD**

**Ok, now to officially end my rambling…how did you guys like the chapter? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review below and don't be shy to check out my other stories!**

**Peace! **

**~Ashura Satoshi signed off.**


End file.
